


Kiss Me One More Time Before I Die

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Horror, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, sex can be downright dangerous for a werewolf - especially if you’re a werewolf who’s boyfriend has a penchant for silver jewellery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me One More Time Before I Die

Steve grunted as Christian rolled them over on the bed, but used the momentum to roll them again so Christian was flat on his back and he was straddling him. "Not tonight cowboy," he murmured, leaning down and brushing his lips over Christian's. "Tonight, we're doing this my way." He cupped Christian's face in his hands, thumbs stroking over his cheeks, rings and bracelets marking Christian’s skin as he kissed him again, tongue parting his lips. "My way."

"Yeah..." Christian groaned, his hands tangling in Steve's hair as he hungrily returned the kiss, trying to ignore the burn caused Steve’s silver tongue stud. "Yeah, your way feels pretty fuckin' good."

"I know something that'll feel even better," Steve teased, mouthing along Christian's jaw and biting at his chin before Christian dragged him into another heated kiss.

"Best you get on with making it feel good an' maybe you should start with gettin' naked..." Christian suggested, licking at Steve's lips, tugging playfully on his hair. "You're wearing too much." His hands slid down to the hem of Steve's t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, dropping it to the floor beside the bed. "Much better," he grinned, fingers playing over Steve’s tanned skin.

Steve shivered, his eyes sliding closed and a soft moan escaping him as Christian's palms slid over his nipples. "Yeah," he agreed, capturing Christian's hands and pressing them to the bed, bending over and kissing him again. "But now you're wearing too much." He returned the favour, divesting Christian of his layers before pressing him down and kissing him again. Steve's eyes slid closed as the kiss deepened and he pulled Christian closer. Chris trembled and hissed as the multiple silver and turquoise chains around Steve's neck brushed across his chest. "Better?" Steve asked, oblivious to the distressed sounds

"Much," Christian gasped, his fingers tightening around Steve's shoulders. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Steve chuckled and obliged, parting Christian's lips again, tongue flicking and teasing against the tip of Christian's until Christian responded. He stroked Christian's tongue with his own, licking at it, making Christian groan into his mouth before sucking on it, first gently then harder.

Christian broke the kiss, panting from both arousal and pain – his tongue burning and swelling from the contact with the silver stud - his eyes hooded and dark. "Can think of better places for you to be suckin' on, darlin". He swallowed hard, pain lining his eyes at the thought even as he rolled his hips up, both men moaning as Steve thrust back down, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Christian's head.

"Is that so?" Steve grinned and kissed his way down Christian's throat, nipping along his collarbone. His necklaces pooled at Christian's throat, then dragged down over his chest and belly, leaving burning angry red scratches in their wake that made Christian cry out and arch up. The cry became a choked off moan as Steve's lips closed around one of his nipples, fingers pinching the other then alternating the stimulation between the two. Fingers, lips, teeth and tongue combined with the scrapeburn of the silver against his skin made Christian writhe on the bed, whimpering wordlessly and clutching at Steve.

Steve chuckled, releasing Christian's nipple with a soft pop and continuing to kiss his way down Christian's torso. He paused, eyes wide at the sight of the angry red scratches littering Christian's skin. Swearing, he sat up long enough to pull his chains off his neck and toss them behind him. Then he leaned back down, one finger ghosting lightly over one of the scratches, making Christian hiss. "I'm sorry, baby," Steve brushed his lips over Christian's. "You should've said they were scratching you." He pressed a soft kiss to each scratch, making Christian arch up off the bed.

"I didn't notice," Christian lied through his teeth, biting back a moan of pain. "But while you're down there..." He spread his legs, Steve settling between them to unzip and pull his jeans down to his knees. Steve's fingers trailed along his thighs, silver bracelets dragging along the sensitive skin, making Christian squirm and pant, rocking his hips up, pleas tumbling from his lips. "Fuck... Steve... darlin'... oh yeah..." The first touch of Steve's lips to the head of his cock had Christian slumping back to the bed, eyes closed and lips parted, fingers tangling in Steve's hair. "Yeah... fuck... fuck..." He bit down on his lower lip, panting heavily and bucking his hips up; whining and tensing when Steve's hands pressed his hips back down to the bed, tongue licking along both sides of his erection. "Please..." As good as it felt, the silver against his cock had him feeling woozy and he wasn’t even sure whether he was begging Steve for more or to stop.

Steve smirked and glanced up at Christian, circling the base of his erection with one hand, ring leaving unseen welts, as he licked at the sensitive spot under the ridge of the head. He palmed his own hard-on through his jeans, Christian's broken moans sending pulses of arousal through him. He groaned, the vibrations making Christian shudder and whine, his hands tightening in Steve's hair. Steve winced, loosening Christian's grip. "Easy cowboy," he muttered, lapping along the underside of Christian's cock, taking each of his balls in his mouth before licking down to his hole to spread him open with two fingers and his tongue, Christian rocking back down as Steve's fingers slid into him. They both groaned, their eyes meeting and Steve trembling. He sat up long enough to kick his jeans off then knelt back down, guiding his cock into Christian as Christian arched up, legs around his waist, encouraging him deeper with his ankles pressing against Steve's lower back. “Yeah... “ Steve groaned, once again bracing himself on the bed.

Christian sighed softly; relief crashing through him that for one blessed second no silver was touching him. “Fuck... Steve...” He thrust back against Steve and they quickly found a rhythm that had them both gasping and grunting. Christian panted out Steve’s name in a mantra before curling his hands into Steve’s hair and pulling him down for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. They came almost simultaneously; Christian passing out from the intensity of the combination of pain and pleasure.

Christian came round, blinking and groaning a couple of moments later, to find himself cleaned up and nestled in Steve’s arms; Steve’s bracelets resting lightly against his lower back. Christian hissed and tensed, then forced himself to relax and stretch out. “I love you,” he said softly, cupping Steve’s face in his hands for a quick closed-mouth kiss. “I gotta...” he hooked his thumb in the direction of the bathroom and extricated himself from the bed. He fled as quickly as he could on shaking legs, his body trembling as waves of nausea hit him; the adrenalin and arousal from sex had left him and all he could feel was the pain, his body abused by the silver from Steve’s jewellery. He stumbled to his knees in front of the toilet, body wracking with heaves before he crawled into the bathtub, collapsing against the bottom; the cool plastic heavenly against his fevered skin. He curled in on himself, tears tracking down his face and head thrown back in a silent howl as the poison from the silver wracked through his body

~El Fin~


End file.
